His
by Pen Sae
Summary: A childhood friend enters back into Eungi's life, but the relationship between them seems to be more than just that. Jealous, Maru takes action to claim what was rightfully his.
1. Change

Eungi was laughing. She was_ laughing_. And Seo Eungi does not laugh around just anybody. Friends, family and he – Kang Maru, were an exception. But no one else. And yet here she was, laughing and giggling like she was a little girl told by her father that she was the prettiest girl in the world.

Glaring his eyes at the young man standing opposite her, Maru took in his body features so as to ask Mr Park who this mysterious man was.

Tall, brown haired, ocean blue eyes – handsome, no doubt. Maru clicked his tongue in annoyance and made his way over when he heard Eungi laugh again and the young man put his hand on her shoulder as she doubled over in laughter. He quickened his pace when she complied with it and put her hand over his; blushing lightly making her cheeks look a pretty shade of pink.

Putting on a fake smile, Maru gently but forcibly took Eungi's hand away from the young man and held it tightly by her side.

"Maru-shi!" Eungi was shocked at first, but deep down, she felt a sense of joy inside her. Blushing harder than ever, she looked down to the pavement; suddenly finding it rather interesting.

Smiling in the inside, Maru turned to face the young man, giving him his usual 'smile' before introducing himself.

Holding out his left hand; the one not holding Eungi's hand, he introduced himself.

"Kang Maru. _Nice _to meet you."

Smiling, the young man before him shook his hand.

"Cha Jeongsu. Nice to meet you too."

At this, Eungi looked up excitedly and grabbed Jeongsu's arm.

"Maru-shi! Jeongsu's been my best friend since we were children. His father is Cha Hyeonsung, president of Cha Brewery. He's –ah!"

Eungi squealed as she was spun round in circles in the air by Jeongsu. Maru's eyes narrowed with jealousy as he watched the intimacy between Eungi and Jeongsu. One thing was for sure – he didn't like it. At all.

Eungi laughed as Jeongsu lowered her down and held his arm as her feet touched the ground for support. At least, that's what she intended to do.

Before her hand could touch Jeongsu's arm, Maru took hold of her arm and pulled her to his chest. She put her hands against his chest for support and blushed harder than before when Maru pressed her cheek closer to his chest with his right hand.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear. Eungi's body shivered in delight as she felt his hot breath against her ear. She nodded in response, finding herself unable to speak.

Maru looked up to meet Jeongsu's face whose eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I'd prefer if you don't do that. Eungi tends to fall easily." Eungi looked up and opened her mouth to protest but was cut off as Maru continued speaking. "And I personally _dislike _it when someone else touches her so easily." Maru glared at Jeongsu.

Jeongsu only smirked in response as Eungi pushed Maru away. She glared at him when he gave her a puzzled look.

"Look who's talking. You kept on _touching _Jaehee!"

Stomping her foot, she turned around and hooked arms with Jeongsu. "Come on, let's go Jeongsu."

Leading the way, they walked away leaving behind a frowning Maru.

_What just happened? _Maru's eyes had a dangerous glint in them and his scowl deepened as he thought about how close they were. _Too close._

_Well then. Looks like I've got one more score to settle. _At this, Maru smirked. _And this time, it'll be because I want to, not that I was forced to._


	2. Different

Seo Eungi had an uneasy feeling. And it was never a good thing when she felt this way – bad things always followed. She felt this way when her mother bought her her Barbie doll; only for her mother to leave. She felt this way when Maru first kissed her; only to find out that he was playing her all along till much, much later when he fell for her but even then, it was a road filled with hardship for both of them. Needless to say – it wasn't a good feeling, and she _hated _the fact that she couldn't prepare or predict what was going to happen.

She sighed in annoyance before her facial expression turned into one of surprise as she turned around the corner.

Standing before her in front of a sleek, black Lamborghini was her tall, good-looking boyfriend, Kang Maru. And he didn't come empty handed.

His right hand held a bouquet of purple irises whilst his left hand had a cup of Starbucks coffee. Past him, she could see the pile of shopping bags of famous international brands – Gucci, Zara, Dorothy Perkins, Forever 21, Tokyo Dolls, Jimmy Choo, Next – all piled up at the back seat of the car.

She quirked an eyebrow. _What was the meaning of this? _Puzzled, she walked towards the smirking man in front of her and said a polite word of thanks when he handed her the coffee and the flowers.

She took a long sip of coffee and gave a satisfying smile. Caffeine was absolutely necessary especially in the mornings when she had to work her brains out settling matters for idiotic employees who constantly made mistakes. _It's all for Taesan Group's future after all._ Eungi sighed.

Giving the flowers a sniff, she looked up to meet Maru's eyes and gave a smile.

"So, what's going on?" Straight to the point. She figured that beating around the bush would only be a waste of time and he might answer in riddles if she did so she decided to take the alternative. Maru's smirk grew wider.

"Nothing's going on. What makes you think that something's going on? Unless..." At this, Maru took a step closer to Eungi. "You _want _something to go on." Eungi squeaked a small squeal as Maru pulled her waist closer to his. "And that can be _arranged_."

Flustered, Eungi opened her mouth to protest but found that no words came out. What was she supposed to say in this kind of situation? Sure, she wanted him to show more affection to her and to initiate it more often, but this was way too sudden. He was being too affectionate to her out of the blue and it scared her. _Why the sudden change?_ She wondered.

Frowning, Eungi handed the coffee back to Maru and touched his forehead.

"Are you sick? You're acting rather unusual."

Now it was Maru's turn to frown. His plan in impress _(and woo)_ Eungi had backfired. Trust Eungi to always act the unexpected; not that he wouldn't have her any other way. This was what made him fall for her in the first place.

Holding her cup of coffee in his right hand, he took hold of her right with his left and led her to the passenger seat of the car while assuring her that he was fine. After she was convinced that he was fine and sat comfortably in the passenger seat, he went to sit in the driver's seat and passed the coffee to Eungi to finish.

_Oh well. Looks like I have to come up with a new plan. And talk to Mr Park._

He needed to ask about Cha Jeongsu and his _close_ relationship with Eungi before he could proceed with his plan.


	3. Profile

**I do not own "No Such Thing As Nice Guys" and I give all credit to the amazing writer, director, actors, actresses and staff (ex: lighting, make-up, stylists etc.) who did such a fantastic job in this drama.**

**This story is purely fictional with my own ideas. Some parts of the drama may be included for creative writing, nothing further.**

* * *

_Name: Cha Jeongsu_

_Age: 26 years old_

_Birth Date: 15 March 1988_

_Height: 183 cm_

_Weight: 65 kg_

_Nationality: Korean_

_Occupation: CEO of Cha Brewery Asia Branch_

_Father: Cha Hyeonsung_

_Mother: Annabelle Kim_

"That's it?" Maru frowned as he read the profile he asked from Mr Park. He closed the file and gave a look of exasperation to Mr Park.

Mr Park shrugged. "That's all I could get within such a short notice. Five minutes isn't enough if you want more details."

"Not as good as you're supposed to be, are you? Eungi gives you too much credit."

He raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? You seem ... disturbed today."

Maru sighed. "It's nothing." He stood up from his chair and gave a polite bow to Mr Park.

"Thanks."

He walked past Mr Park and headed towards the exit of the company's cafeteria. He frowned in annoyance as he didn't get the information he wanted. Sure he knew more about Eungi's so-called _childhood friend_ now compared to before like when his birthday was and how old he was, but that was it.

No complaints, no scandals, no attitude problems, no crimes – not even petty ones, like stealing candy or whatever, nothing! Maru had wanted to use something against him, but no. All he got was a clean record with excellent grades, outstanding achievements and so on.

_Perfect. Just perfect. Now what the heck am I gonna do?_

Maru cursed under his breath as he ruffled his hair in frustration. He needed to come up with a plan. Fast.

It was infuriating. To watch the girl he love smile and laugh merrily with another man when it used to be him who was on the receiving end of her infectious smiles and laughs.

_Bloody agony._

Maru threw the file onto his desk when he reached his office.

_Pathetic. I could come up with a dozen ideas when I had to protect her against Jaehee, but now? I can't even come up with one to keep her by my side._

Maru looked at the name on the file again – Cha Jeongsu.

_Pssh. What a pain._

As if on cue, Maru's phone rang. He took it out of his pocked and lo and behold – Eungi's name was there on the screen. He answered it within a heartbeat.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Maru-shi." Eungi laughed. "Are you feeling cooped up in the office like I am?"

"Oh? Someone's trying to get off work, huh?"

"Come on. You know that's not it. I can't believe you even said that!"

Maru chuckled. He loved teasing Eungi. He could imagine her now. Eyes all round, cheeks puffed up, mouth pouting – adorable.

_And kissable._

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Of course." Maru picked up his jacket from his chair and exited his office. He began walking towards Eungi's office.

"But Maru-shi, it's five in the evening. Isn't it too late for lunch?"

"Tea then."

"Hmm... I don't mind. Give me half an hour to read some documents, would you? I just remembered I need to read up about Takana Motors."

Maru opened the door to her office and closed it quietly. There was his Eungi standing right in front of him, back turned, leaning against the table – reaching for a file with her left while holding her phone on her right.

He walked towards her and was about to hug her from the back -

"Oh, and Cha Brewery too."

when that happened.

Maru's jaw clenched. She was still thinking of him no matter how he saw it.

Without thinking, Maru threw his phone onto Eungi's couch and hugged her from behind. Her squeal of "Maru-shi!" went unnoticed as he buried his face into her shoulder. Taking in her sweet scent of lavender, he held her tighter by the waist – not wanting to let her go.

He felt a hand over his hands as she spoke.

"Something wrong?"

_Him._

He nuzzled his face further into her shoulder causing her to laugh.

"Maru-shi!"

Maru smiled. He lifted his head then and looked at her. "Thirty minutes is too long. How about fifteen? I'll read the file about Cha Brewery and you read up about Takana Motors."

Eungi cocked her head slightly in confusion.

_Cute._

"But I need to know about Cha Brewery, not you."

"I'll tell you the details in the car and over tea."

Eungi smiled brightly. "Okay!"

She grabbed the file from her desk and gave it to Maru. He took it from her and went over to sit at her couch. He patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit. Eungi came over and read her file while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Deep inside, Maru smirked.

_Kang Maru – 1, Cha Jeongsu – 0._

* * *

**That's it for chapter three! :) Won't be able to update too soon for the next chapter since exams are coming up.**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading (and following) my story. Feel free to tell me what you think.**


	4. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own this drama.**

* * *

Maru was having a marvellous day. Eungi had spent the evening with him and the name "Jeongsu" never came up during their conversation about Cha Brewery. Instead, she had laughed smiled and pouted even when he teased her about her terrible cooking skills. All in all, their little "date" went well and Maru couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment in him.

And why wouldn't he? After all, he was the one who saw it all. Not Mr. Park. Not Cha Jeongsu. Just him – Kang Maru witnessing the woman he loves being happy with him.

She even kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Oh, if only she knew how much of an effect she had on him. It took Maru all of his willpower to hold back the monster in him and not kiss her senseless there and then. And so, Maru drove home feeling over the moon.

He felt a box in his coat pocket and smiled.

_Someday. Someday, I'll give this to her and it'll be the happiest day of my life._

But it wasn't. And if there was one thing that Maru should have realised by now was that life would never turn out as planned.

* * *

Cha Jeongsu walked along a dark alley before coming out to what seemed like an abandoned neighbourhood. Taking out a coin from his coat pocket, he inserted it into the dirty phone booth there and punched a few numbers. He looked around suspiciously as he waited for the caller to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me."_

A grunt was heard. _"Darn it, Jeongsu. It's three in the morning. What the hell do ya want?"_

"_I found her."_

There was silence before the man's voice was heard – this time, low and on alert.

"_Where?"_

"_She's in Seoul in South Korea. Always has. I just didn't know which part but lately, she's been on the news so I managed to track her down." _Jeongsu chuckled. _"It seems she move on from the past."_

"_Really now? Wait till she sees my face and then we'll see whether she truly has moved on. Good job, keep me posted."_

"_Will do."_

Jeongsu hung up and walked away from the phone booth to head back to his car.

_Everything I've worked so hard for these past seven years of my life would come true._

He took out a picture of Eungi and smirked. "Soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review in the review box below. I promise that I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	5. Pledge

**Disclaimer: I do not own this drama.**

**Warning: Short chapter ahead!**

* * *

"I can't."

"Yes, Eungi, you can."

"Maru-shi, I'll die on this thing! Do you honestly want me to die so young?"

"Eungi, you won't die. It's safe. Look, there's a seatbelt for you to strap around your waist."

"The seatbelt won't help! What if it unlocks on its own? What if it's spoilt? What if-"

The rest of Eungi's worried rambling fell on deaf ears as Maru sighed inwardly before taking her hand and pulling her over to their ride - _The Conquistador._

It was a Saturday and Maru had taken Eungi out of the house to Lotte World,, hoping that they would have a fun and enjoyable date.

_This was not the way I predicted things to turn out._

Maru took a glance at the nervous-looking Eungi who grabbed his hand tightly as they waited in line. Her knuckles were white as she held on tightly to his hand.

Maru grimaced.

As much as he loved the fact that she was holding his hand, he felt as if the blood circulation in his hand stopped completely.

"Right this way please!"

Maru looked up and smiled at the young female staff.

She showed them to their seats and reminded them to put on their seatbelts before leaving them alone to help the teenage girls behind them.

Maru smiled. _This should be fun._

Beside him however, Eungi was shaking like a leaf.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

"Eungi, relax."

Maru took her hand into his. "I'll be here, so just breathe alright? I want you to have fun experiencing things you never did before."

She nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

_It'll be fine. Maru's here. I can trust him._

She opened her eyes and a shriek of laughter came out of her mouth as she felt herself swinging back and forth.

"This is so fun!" Eungi laughed.

She clapped her hands along with everyone else on the ride as they got up and exited the ride.

"So, like it?"

"I loved it! Let's go to that one there! _Flume Ride._ Sounds fun!"

Maru chuckled as she dragged him over. He liked it when she was like this – happy and free as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

Right there and then, Maru made up his mind that he would do anything to keep her like this. Just to see the smile on her face, he would do anything – even if it meant death.

* * *

**There you go folks! A short but sweet chapter on Maru and Eungi. Wanted to write about the lengths Maru would go to for Eungi. Please R&R! Thanks.**


	6. Target

**Hey there! I know it's been a while but I was really busy with exams and a whole lot of other stuff that I hardly had any time to write or come up with anything good for the story. To make it up to you guys, from this chapter onwards, I promise that I will write at least 1000 words per chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this drama.**

It was a beautiful morning. The skies were clear, with no indication of any rain for the next 24 hours and the sun was shining brightly.

So it was only normal that Eungi decided to go for a morning run before heading off to work.

Wearing a white tank top and black running shorts, Eungi ran around the nearby park with ease.

Upon seeing a mother with her child walking an adorable small poodle, she stopped her run and went over to them. She patted the poodle before giving a high-five to the young girl.

_Click_

Said little girl looked at Eungi when she said her goodbyes to them. Eyes wide and curious, she kept staring at Eungi before Eungi gave her a slight push towards her mother who took the young girl's hand.

The young girl frowned as she turned around to see Eungi jogging away, back to where she came from.

She tugged her mother's hand; looking back and forth between her and Eungi as if she was trying to tell her something.

Unable to understand, the young girl's mother picked her up with her left and held their dog's collar with the other. It was clear to her that the young girl was distressed but she didn't know why.

.After all, it took the sharp senses of a child to know that there was someone hiding behind the bushes following _that person's_ every single move.

* * *

A handsome man sat down on a vacant bench in the park. He looked through the pictures he took and smirked cunningly.

_Finally._

The amount of years he took looking for her would finally pay off as he was getting closer to his goal. He had let her go before this but now that he found her again, he wasn't going to make the same mistake as before – never.

He had spent hours every day, not wasting a single second to find her. While others would call it an obsession, he preferred to call it as diligence. It was something he had to do; a mission he had to fulfil, regardless of the price he had to pay.

"Excuse me."

The man froze. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Without wasting a second, he swiftly put his camera into the inside pocket of his jacket before turning around to meet a familiar face.

The intruder's eyes grew wide with disbelief at the man in front of him. His face turned pale and he tried to collect his thought together. After what seemed like minutes passed, he spoke.

"Enma... What are you doing here?"

Enma smiled. Standing up, he towered over the intruder with a height of 190 cm tall.

"It's been a while, don't you think Junho? Or should I say _Secretary Park?_"

* * *

"Thank you," said Eungi with a grateful smile. When she reached home, she was surprised to see Maru waiting for her at the porch, holding a water bottle in his hand.

She sat down on the long couch in the living room, crossing her legs in an Indian style. Maru joined her before leaning down to rest his face on her lap. Eungi blushed.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered, flustered as she didn't know how to explain things to Choco if she suddenly came down having woken up from her sleep. That and she felt embarrassed having Maru in her lap. Sure she imagined this happening in her sleep but not like this. She was covered in sweat for goodness sake!

"Maru-shi, please move."

"Don't wanna."

"Maru-shi!"

"Why? It's comfortable here. Your lap fits my head just fine. I like it."

Maru! Get off!"

By now, Eungi's face was close to Maru's as she leaned down to whisper harshly at Maru. It was for the pure purpose of emphasis really, but to Maru, it was an opportunity. He liked it this way. He could see her features clearer and all her attention was focus on him.

_And him alone._

Maru reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Eungi's ear. He stifled a chuckle as he saw her face burn a bright red. _Really, when will she ever get used to this?_

"Eungi, calm down. If Choco sees us, she wouldn't freak out or anything. Knowing her, she'll probably think it's cute and start talking about how she wished herself and Jaegil were the same."

"But-" Eungi opened her mouth to protest.

"It's fine, Eungi. I don't care that you're sweaty or that you stink or whatever else you hate about your current state. You could be covered in eggs and I would still be leaning on your lap. Just let me be here, alright?"

"... You think I stink?"

"Hmm... just a little." Maru joked.

"Yah!" Eungi playfully hit Maru on the shoulder. Maru just laughed, happy to see that she was as comfortable as he was being with her.

"That was really sweet of you, Maru. Thank you." She smiled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, it's Maru now? Not Maru-shi?" He playfully smirked at Eungi who stuck out her tongue at him in response.

"Well, if you don't like it, I could always go back to saying Maru-shi. I mean, it's not that hard of a thing to do-"

Maru reached out and gently pulled Eungi's head down by the neck, cutting off all train of thought in Eungi's mind.

Taking advantage of the situation, he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away, smiling as he saw before him yet another red-faced Eungi except this time it was a shade darker compared to the previous times.

His lips were close to hers, so close that if he was to move them, they would surely touch hers again and send yet another wave of electricity through him.

_Seo Eungi, you have no idea what you are doing to me._

"Let's just leave it as Maru from now on."

Eungi nodded, words unable to escape her lips after that mind-blowing kiss she had with Maru.

Maru smirked slyly before pulling her in for another kiss.

_I am so glad you came into my life, Seo Eungi._


End file.
